Innoncent
by Barbievana
Summary: "Len mencoba meracuniku, dan Rin menyelamatkan nyawaku *** ya aku hanya merasa pusing aku rasa aku tidak dapat menahan kepalaku lama lama. Cepat datangkan bantuan kekediaman Kagamine" ucap Tuan Kamui sembari memijat kepalanya. Lalu ia teringat dengan kata-katanya dan melihat ke arah Rin. "kau!" tunjuknya. apa yang telah terjadi? apa yang di perbuat oleh Rin? don't forget to review


Author note:

dicerita ini _Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine berperan sebagai wanita tua_ yang tinggal dirumah megah yang ingin didapatkan oleh seorang pengusaha kaa, Gakupo Kamui.

mohon reviewnya ya :)

Disclaimer:

**-cerita**: diambil dari sebuah kasus pembunuhan

**-Karakter**: bukan milik saya

* * *

**Innoncent**

Di sebuah pedesaan hiduplah seorang wanita tua yang bernama Rin Kagamine. Ia tinggal di rumah yang sangat mewah dan besar. Suatu hari ia tengah memindahkan isi dari sekotak penuh kapsul ke sebuah botol, ia menaruh botol tersebut dipojok belakang tempat ia menaruh semua bahan bahan masakannya. Ia lalu mengolah adonan kuenya sembari bernyanyi kecil.

"hey Rin! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang wanita yang usianya tidak terlalu tua darinya. "oh hey Len. Aku hanya sedang membuat kue" jawabnya "kau tahu hari ini ia akan datang" kata wanita yg di panggil Len tersebut "siapa?" Tanya Rin "Tuan Kamui tentunya. Ia akan meminta kita untuk menjual rumah ini kepadanya" jelas Len "tapi jika kau tak ingin menjual rumah ini kenapa kau menandatangani surat kontraknya?" balas Rin "itu semua karna uang Rin!" katanya sambil mengambil sebuah poci dan menaruh semua kapsul yang tadi Rin tuang separuhnya ke dalam botol "ini! Pastikan kau memanaskannya dengan baik. Agar kapsulnya juga meleleh!" perintah Len "tapi Len, jika kita memberikan ini kepada Tuan Kamui akankah ia mati?" kalimat itu membuat Len marah dan menggenggam tangan Rin dengan kuat "apakah kau mau tinggal di jalanan? Tidak ada uang? Terlantar? Atau mungkin kau ingin bekerja di rumah penampungan?" tanya Len geram "aww Len. Kau menyakitiku" ucap Rin sembari berusaha melepaskan Lengannya dari cengkraman Len "maafkan aku Rin. Aku melakukan ini demi kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin kita untuk tinggal di jalanan. Dan kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku tidak memarahimu" Len pun melepaskan tangan Rin "okay, akan aku buat tehnya. Tapi aku tidak mau ia mati kesakitan. Aku ingin ia mati dengan damai. Dan aku tadi merasa sangat kesakitan Len. Jangan ulangi itu lagi. Aku benci penderitaan" ucap Rin sembari berlalu.

"bagaimana rasa tehnya Tuan Kamui?" tanya Len "lezat sekali. Okay sekarang saatnya untuk kembali ke bisnis. Aku ingin kalian berdua sudah karus pindah dalam waktu seminggu ini" pinta Tuan Kamui "tapi kami tidak ingin pindah" bantah Len "kau menandatangani surat perjanjian itu minggu lalu? Kau tak bisa merubah pikiranmu!" ucap Tuan Kamui sembari memegang kepalanya yang serasa berat "ya tapi kami benar benar tidak ingin pindah dari rumah ini!" balas Len "kenapa tidak? Aku sudah memberikan uangnya kepadamu? Kenapa kau melanggar perjanjian kita?" ucap Tuan Kamui sembari batuk dan memegang dahinya "apakah kau baik-baik saja Tuan Kamui?" tanya Rin "apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?" tanyanya "oh. Kami hanya menaruh racun kedalam tehmu. Racun itu dapat membunuh 10 orang sekaligus dalam beberapa saat" jelas Rin "dasar kalian wanita tua yang me...nyee...bal...kan"

"apakah ia sudah mati?" tanya Len "mungkin, coba saja kau cek sendiri" saran Rin. Len lalu memukul, mengguncang, dan mencekik Tuan Kamui untuk memastikan apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak. "ya dia sudah mati. Hey Rin! Cuci gelas dan poci teh tersebut dengan bersih dan steril. Aku tak mau racun itu terminum olehmu atau aku. Cepat!" perintah Len "hey! Apakah aku boleh membaca ampas teh Tuan Kamui? Aku ingin mengetahui tentang masa depannya" pinta Rin "ia sudah mati. Ia tidak mempunyai masa depan lagi" jelas Len. Rin menuangkan teh milik Len ke dalam poci dan membaca ampas tehnya "uhh.. masa depanmu sangat mengerikan Len" ungkapnya sembari pergi menuju dapur "apa maksudmu?" tanya Len sekembalinya Rin dari dapur "yang aku baca di ampas teh mu ialah kematian Len" jawab Rin "sekarang kau membuatku takut. Lalu kita apakan jasad Tuan Kamui?" tanya Len "bagaimana kalau kita kuburkan di basement?" saran Rin "tidak! Lantainya terbuat dari semen" balas Len "oh oh! Bagaimana kalau kita suruh tukang kebun kita untuk menggali lubang yang besar dan kita lemparkan ia ke lubang itu" usul Rin lagi "tidak tidak. Aku tak ingin ada yang mengetahui tentang pristiwa itu" lagi lagi usulnya ditolak.

Tiba-tiba Tuan Kamui mulai menggerakan kepalanya dan bersuara dengan suara yang tidak jelas "uuuuuu" Len dan Rin yang berada di ruangan itu menjadi terkejut dan takut. "kenapa ia masih hidup?" tanya Len "entahlah" balas Rin. Len memutar otaknya. "ayo buatlah dirimu bermanfaat! Sekarang tolong carikan sesuati yang dapat membunuhnya!" perintah Len. Rin lari meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali dengan membawa senapan "ini dia Len. Senapan yang biawa papa gunakan untuk berburu gajah" jelas Rin " tidak! Terlalu berisik! Coba kau cari benda tumpul saja!" perintah Len dan pergi menuju dapur. Rin mencari di laci meja dan menemukan sebuah palu. "hey Len aku menemukan sesuatu disini" panggil Rin "apa itu?" "ini dia." Ucapnya pada Len sembari menunjukan palunya "menurutku itu kurang besar. Bagaimana dengan ini?" ia mengeluarkan alat gilingan yang terbuat dari batu. "okay! Aku akan mulai!" kata Len sambil mengambil ancang ancang untuk memukulkannya di kepala Tuan Kamui "tunggu! Tidak di atas karpet mama!" larang Rin "kau benar! Biar aku carikan sesuatu! Kau tunggu disini! Jika dia mulai bergerak kau bisa memukulnya menggunakan ini" ucap Len menyerahkan palu.

"uh! Nyonya kagamine. Kenapa kau dan kakamu begitu ingin membunuhku?" tanya Tuan Kamui yang sudah mulai pulih "oh. Ia bukan kakakku. Ia adalah babysitter kakakku. Namanya adalah Luka Megurine" jelas Rin sambil merajut "lalu mengapa kau tunduk padanya?" tanyanya lagi "entahlah. Mungkin karna aku mulai lupa siapa kakakku yang sebenarnya" jelas Rin "hey telfonlah kantor polisi agar ia bisa menangkap kakakmu yang jahat itu" saran Tuan Kamui "tidak tuan! Tidak jika kau ingin tetap bersih keras untuk mengambil rumah ini dariku" jawab Rin "aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengambil rumah ini darimu. Omong-omong kenapa aku bisa belum mati sekarang ini?" tanyanya kepada Rin " oh mungkin itu karena aku tidak memasukan semua isi dari racun tersebut ke dalam minumanmu" jawab Rin "terima kasih Rin. Mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama. Aku akan membunuh kakakmu yang jahat itu" balas Tuan Kamui "kenapa?" tanyanya "mungkin ketika ia sudah membunuhku ia akan membunuhmu juga. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah harta dan rumah ini" balas Tuan Kamui "benarkah?"tanya Rin memastikan "itu benar Rin" jawab Tuan Kamui "okay aku setuju denganmu. Kita akan bekerja sama" balas Rin

Rin berjalan kedapur dan melihak kakaknya yang sedang membongkar bagian pisau. "Luka apakah benar. Jika kau telah membunuh Tuan Kamui kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Rin "tentu tidak! Kau adalah adikku yang paling aku sayang. Dan apa yang ku katan tentang jangan memanggilku Luka?" kata wanita yang mengaku dirinya itu Len "hmm.. aku hanya memikirkan hal itu saja. Oh ya. Tuan Kamui mulai pulih kesadarannya sebaiknya kau bertindak cepat" kata Rin "ok! Aku siap" balas Len dengan mengacungkan pisau chefnya keudara dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

-DORR!- suara pistol memekakan telinga. Rin lalu bersenandu kecil dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dan merogoh bagian ujungnya. Ia mengambil sebuah botol yang tadi isinya ia pindahkan dari sekotak kapsul. Ia menuangkan semuanya ke dalam 1 gelas dan mencampurnya dengan anggur. Ia berjalan keruangan dimana Tuan Kamui berada. "uh. Apakah ia mati?" tanya Rin "ya pikirkupun begitu" balas Tuan Kamui "jadi. Apakah kau tetap akan mengusirku dari rumah ini?" tanya Rin "tentu saja! Aku tak mau uangku terbuang sia sia" balasnya. "okay! Oh ya aku bawakan anggur untukmu. Kita harus merayakan ini" ajak Rin "kau baik sekali nonya Kagamine" balas Tuan Kamui sembari meneguk habis anggurnya. "oh ya! Bukankah kau tadi ingin menelfon polisi?" tanya Rin "oh ya aku hampir lupa" jawab Tuan Kamui. Ia berusaha meraih gagang telfon yang berada di sampingnya "halo 911. Aku butuh bantuan di sini. Aku membunuh Len Kagamine." Kata Tuan Kamui "hey Tuan Kamui jangan lupa untuk sampaikan pada mereka bahwa Len meracunimu, dan aku menyelamatkan hidupmu" pinta Rin "ya umm. Len mencoba meracuniku, dan Rin menyelamatkan nyawaku _ ya aku hanya merasa pusing aku rasa aku tidak dapat menahan kepalaku lama lama. Cepat datangkan bantuan kekediaman Kagamine" ucap Tuan Kamui sembari memijat kepalanya. Lalu ia teringat dengan kata-katanya dan melihat ke arah Rin. "kau!" tunjuknya. Dan Tuan Kamuipun meninggal di tempat. "terima kasih Tuan Kamui karena telah berkata jujur. Aku harap polisi polisi tersebut segera datang. Mereka berdua merusak karpet mamaku" ucapnya sembali merajut dengan tenang.

-THE END-


End file.
